


Dollhouse

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Yes Prime Minister
Genre: If you have heart disease you’d better not to read this work, M/M, Thriller
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: There is a luxurious dollhouse in the office of cabinet secretary, and many dolls of PMs and their Cabinet Sec. are in it. However, the new PM, Jim Hacker finds something strange.
Relationships: Herbert Attwell/Arnold Robinson, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker/Bernard Woolley





	Dollhouse

“祝贺您，首相！”

在Jim走进10号的时候，工作人员们——从常务副秘书开始，副秘书、委员会主席、私人秘书、日程秘书，到负责打字和茶水的花园房女孩与司机——全都齐刷刷地为他鼓掌欢呼。而Humphrey和Bernard站在他的身后，两人的微笑上带着一丝仿佛宠溺和怜爱的，意味不明的神情。

“不好意思让你俩也费心了。”Jim回头冲他们笑了笑，10号的房门紧紧闭着，把那些吵闹的媒体和无良记者都隔绝在外，半点儿喧嚣都没有。

他知道作为补选首相，自己是没有资格被这样欢迎的，现在无非是关起门来一家人，满足一下自己的小小愿望罢了。“确定不会被什么捕风捉影的小报拍下来吗？”

“绝对安全，首相。”Bernard保证道，俏皮地笑了一笑。

“那太谢谢你们了。”Jim开心地笑起来，露出两颗可爱的小虎牙：“对了，Annie今天在公司加班，我尽管非常希望与爱妻和孩子一起入住，但还是十分支持她的工作，这件事一定要泄露出去啊！并不是为了女性选民的选票什么的，就是为了表达我对职业妇女的尊重！”

“我恐怕这件事已经被《每日邮报》大书特书了，首相。”Humphrey谦恭而傲慢地回答，也许这是个矛盾的修辞，不过形容他现在的态度倒是很合适。

“Lucy也不来，真心希望她是闹了肚子而不是只上厕所【注：即参加托派活动】。”Jim一边随口抱怨一边跟着负责起居的女秘书看内阁会议室，可以用作自己办公室的房间，以及准备好的卧室。他不是第一次来10号了，以前他都是来开会或者挨训，唯一一次胜利的记录还是跟Humphrey一起击败了首相的政治顾问和内阁秘书，这是他头一次以主人的身份游览这里，Jim觉得既熟悉又陌生，空气中若有似无的香气里，自己甚至连动作都有些僵硬了，桌上的文件拿起来也不那么趁手。

这时Humphrey又出声了：“既然参观完了这里，我们去内阁办公厅看看吧。”

其他10号的工作人员都留下了，只有Humphrey和Bernard陪着他到了那扇绿门前。这段路莫名其妙地很漫长，耗光了他的耐心，所以Jim到了就毛毛躁躁地开了门就往另一边走，结果被高高的门栏绊了一跤。他不得不爬起来，整理了一下自己身上的衣服，免得显得太过狼狈。后面的两个人肯定在憋笑，所以Jim没回头，继续骄傲地向前走。他不尴尬，尴尬就是别人的。

从外面正门进去，腰顺着白色的雕花楼梯上二楼，才是整个内阁办公厅里最豪华的内阁秘书（现在已经兼文官长了）办公室，不过绿门连接的秘密走廊可以直达，跑起来用时不超过一分钟。

办公室中央是被栏杆围起来的建筑群模型，它们看起来是有些哥特风教堂式样的大宅，褐红色的屋顶，米白色的墙壁，外部还环绕着同色栏杆的阳台，又华丽又高大，最高点都已经过了Jim的腰，但细节处又格外精细，连砖石中的灰白水泥都清晰可见。

Annie说过她小时候有娃娃屋，不过比起这个来估计就小得多也没这么巧夺天工了。Jim随口调侃：“这该不会是你们文官的玩具吧？”他一边说，一边随手拨弄着上面小小的，雕刻着巴洛克式玫瑰花纹的木窗，想要打开一探究竟。

“Very droll，首相。”Humphrey说道：“这是一件文物，具有着极高的历史价值和纪念意义，更不必提其中的艺术性。它的历史比内阁办公厅更久，其中收藏的世界各地的珍品更是价值连城。”他看兴致勃勃动窗户的Jim眼神里颇有几分看未开化之人的味道，不过Jim没发现，因为他已经打开了一扇窗户，被里面的布置震惊了。

这简直就是复刻了现在他们所在的内阁办公室，从桌上的文件，到比牙签粗不了多少的钢笔，再到壁炉上最细小的雕刻和陈列柜中瓜子仁一样大的瓷盘，以及窗帘上的蕾丝花边。不能说是十分相似，只能说是完全一样。里面坐了三个人，像是在讨论什么事情似的。

“这是尊敬的Lord Callaghan和他的内阁秘书与政治顾问一起讨论拆分财政部事宜的场景。”Bernard在旁边介绍，Jim想起来那是Tom他们的首相，然后他打开了另一扇窗，非常倒霉，是男厕所，对面是个贴着碎花墙纸，桌上的花瓶里也有浅粉淡蓝绣球花的办公室，里面坐着个金色大波浪头发和亮片裙的姑娘——这可不是什么性别歧视，Jim想，只是再强硬的铁娘子，也总得有点儿少女心；紧跟着是一间深绿色墙壁的空房间，里面有电视机沙发钢琴什么的，引人注目的是墙上一面落地的大镜子，边框镶金嵌宝，雕刻繁复精美；接下来是一间俱乐部模样的房间，墙上珍珠状的小灯发出柔和的乳白色光芒，Harold Wilson跟他的内阁秘书靠在沙发上，拿着同一个烟斗。这些人都雕刻得栩栩如生，Jim眨了眨眼，却发现其中一个人似乎转了一下头看向了自己，丢脸地大叫了一声。

“怎么了，首相？”Bernard连忙问。

“没什么，Sir Arnold也在这里嘛？他不好好抽烟，突然回头看我，吓到我了。”Jim心有余悸地说。

“抽烟的那位是 Lord Trend，您把他跟Sir Arnold搞混了，再说比较起来他们并没有那么像，只是都戴着眼镜吧。”Humphrey说了一句。

Jim拿出来两个内阁秘书的玩偶听了听，从身体里传出的确实是钟表指针一样嘀嗒嘀嗒的声音。他不由得感叹了一句：“天呐，这里面的机械得有多小，齿轮该有多精密，什么人才能做出来。”

“这门内阁秘书都会的手艺很可惜到Sir Humphrey这里失传了。”Bernard说，Humphrey恶狠狠瞪了他一眼：“介绍你的。”而Jim忍不住笑了出声。

于是Bernard继续打开窗，里面是一个文质彬彬，戴着金丝眼镜的男人和另一个看上去十分严肃的男人正站在床头做汇报，而丝绸的大床上，一个相貌英俊的男人双目紧闭，表情痛苦，像是很不愿意听他说什么似的。

“这是谁？”Jim问道。

Humphrey“扑哧”笑了一下：“用中国的俗语说，您可真够叶公好龙，这是您的偶像和他的内阁秘书们呀！”

“对不起，Sir Humphrey，打断一下。”Bernard插话，“叶公好龙是一个人很痴迷于龙，见了真龙却被吓坏了的故事。而大臣并没有害怕，他只是没能认出来他崇拜对象的年轻状态。考虑到大臣喜欢模仿的是对方当上首相后的言谈举止，他不知道对方年轻时的模样其实也是情理之中。”

“谢谢你替我解围，Bernard，下次只解围就行了，不用解释俗语。”Jim扶额说道。

“继续介绍吧，Bernard。”Humphrey催他，于是Bernard推开了最后一扇窗。

如果说之前Jim就已经够震惊了，那此时他简直要惊呆了：那真是他见过最华美的一间办公室：办公室里到处堆满了各种古董或文物，每件等比例放大后都足以成为大英博物馆的镇馆之宝。墙上是一幅装裱在金色画框中的油画，里面描绘了枫丹白露宫的美丽秋景。外面以金丝掐出千枝万缕的边框装饰，在蒂凡尼蓝的墙上有效地冲淡了肃穆感，显得有些俏皮可爱。它旁边是凡尔赛会议合照，下面是黑檀木制成的小桌子和小椅子，都包着金边。一种似檀香非檀香的味道在小屋里弥漫着，Jim总觉得很熟悉。

“这位是内阁办公厅创始人，首任内阁秘书，以及这个娃娃屋最早的主人Lord Maurice Hankey和他的首相David Lloyd George，他们看样子是在商量海战战略。”Bernard一边介绍一遍顺手把背朝青金石制地球仪的首相掰过来，调整了一下姿势。Humphrey笑着说：“首相们都喜欢乱动，每天都得摆一下。”

“真奇怪，明明Lord Hankey跟他们一样，但他就不会乱动。”Bernard接茬。

“什么一样？”Jim问，他总感觉哪里不对，就在那些首相身上。

“首相，您大概不知道，Lord Hankey没上过大学，两所都没。”Humphrey回答道，“或许他的拉丁语水平跟什么报纸编辑、后座议员以及大臣相当。”

“他不念拉丁文的魔咒吗？”Bernard突然问。

“Bernard，你出去。”Humphrey终于忍无可忍，驱赶了他。

“我想到哪里不对了！”

深夜，辗转反侧无法入眠的Jim突然坐了起来大喊一声，身边的Annie被吓了一大跳，迷迷糊糊打开灯抱怨：“快睡吧，还能有什么不对，我感觉我们搬进10号就是最不对的事，床和睡衣都不舒服，硌得我刚刚才睡着。”

“不是，Annie，不是。”Jim推醒她：“今天Humphrey他们带我去内阁办公厅看了他们老祖宗留下来的一个古董娃娃屋，里面简直富丽堂皇，要是能在那种屋子里住一天，这辈子也值了。”

“需要我提醒你我们根本负担不起装修费吗？”Annie打了一个呵欠，不满地说。她不知道Jim想表达什么。

Jim有些激动，“不，不，我的意思是，在那里摆着很多的首相和内阁秘书的小人，内阁秘书都没啥可说的，但是首相们都一脸便秘样，好像很痛苦，为什么呢？这跟周围的环境可不搭。”

“亲爱的，你面对Humphrey的时候也是一脸痛苦的便秘样。这只能说明内阁秘书们在折磨人上是一模一样的。”Annie温柔地劝慰他，然后灭了台灯，自己继续睡了。Jim还想反驳一下这不是一种痛苦，但他说不清怎么不一样，又实在支撑不住，也跟着Annie坠入了梦乡。

第二天一早起来，他就跑去内阁办公厅看娃娃屋，这让大门口的警卫大惑不解。Jim没理他，跑上二楼，进了办公室。

沐浴着清晨阳光的娃娃屋依旧像昨天那样典雅而精致，而里面的首相们依旧戴着痛苦面具，就像政治讽刺画一样滑稽。也许是因为光的角度问题，Jim觉得那种不舒服逐渐消退了。他把Winston Churchill取出来，摆成坐在椅子上的姿势，给玩偶背了一段他的著名演讲，就那个什么眼泪血液汗水之类的，结果玩偶看上去比面对他的内阁秘书还痛苦。Jim感觉大受打击，回到了10号自己的办公室。

对于新上任的首相来说，公务总是格外繁忙，比如争取厨子，以及出访美国回来再接着讨论电视演讲，就让饱受倒时差之苦的Jim神经衰弱。往常的疲惫之后他总是能倒头就睡，可今天Bernard的手表声都足够把他吵得头痛。

“我说，你就不能换个噪声小点儿的手表吗？”Jim头顶着桌子抱怨。他看不到Bernard的表情，不过对方还是体贴地退了出去招呼新闻秘书，而他终于得以小小休息一下，没想到一觉醒来已经错过了午饭，现在已经华灯初上，都快下班了。

厨子已经回去了，到晚饭的时间才回来，10号这边不太可能有什么食物，Jim在私人秘书办公室里搜刮了一圈，大家都表示吃完了，于是他打算去Humphrey的办公室找找，上次Humphrey带的Wispa巧克力就非常好吃，他很喜欢。

内阁秘书的私人秘书说他去看板球了，一下午都不在，Jim道过谢之后走了进去，果然在Humphrey的桌子上发现了巧克力和坚果，看上去都是别人送的，他不怎么爱吃，一点儿都没动。Jim过去抓了一袋花生吃起来，目光却不由自主地投向了娃娃屋。

在晚霞的映衬中，这座娃娃屋——姑且这么叫——由于逆光，幢幢黑影就像是一只蹲在那里收拢双翼的巨兽。屋内的装饰光芒也黯淡了，玩偶们的表情也被金红色的余晖模糊，只勾勒出黑色的剪影。Jim好奇地看着里面仿佛凝固了时光一般的装饰，不知不觉已经入迷，连手里的花生都忘了吃。

等等！在推开一扇小窗户时他意识到一个问题，这些首相的位置好像又变化了。Lloyd George爬在了地上，Churchill紧靠着墙壁，Wilson和Callaghan则撑着门框，依旧是一脸痛苦，但这个动作让Jim的脑中闪过一道火花：他们该不会是躲着自己的内阁秘书吧？

他瞬间知道那种说不上来的感觉是什么了：是恐惧。这些首相的表情就像是对内阁秘书有着生理性的恐惧，而不是什么被长难句折磨的痛苦，后者在现在说起来或多或少有些玩闹了。

但他们为什么害怕呢？Jim把这四个首相拿出来，让他们挨个在桌子上站好。房间内十分安静，只有他的呼吸声和娃娃屋里玩偶身体里细微到几不可闻到滴答滴答的机械声。Jim盯着他的几位前辈，想要从其中发现什么端倪。

突然，Jim意识到：把他们四个按照年代顺序排列，口型分别是H、E、L、P，H，E，L，P……Help！他们在喊救命！

滴答滴答的声音大了起来，Jim想把玩偶放回娃娃屋，装作什么都没发生；又想带着玩偶们赶快逃跑，看看这些倒霉的前任到底遭遇了什么不测，但是他的脚就像在地上生根了，一步也挪不动。他觉得后背上有无数道目光，那些内阁秘书好像在生他的气，他们纷纷变大成人形，活了过来……

“咔哒。”

光芒照亮了整个房间，Jim的眼睛感到短暂的刺痛。等缓过来，他才意识到Humphrey回来了，而“滴答”声大概来自于他手腕上平稳走动的手表。Humphrey笑吟吟地走过来，挑起一边的粗眉：“首相，考虑到某些现存的文明之柱石其牢固性与价格的不相匹配之问题，以及类似于其之某些特定的，即您在谈话中会使用垂直人称指代的对象之地位与财富的差别之问题，一个明智的，或许可以说最为明智且妥当的行为，就是远离这样一件文物。”他看Jim呆呆的，换了个说法：“首相，那个娃娃屋可以说价值连城，里面的全是无价之宝，您赔不起。”

“啊，啊，不好意思，我就是特别好奇。因为太漂亮了……”Jim不知道自己为什么要说谎，但他也下意识地躲开了Humphrey，挪动到了门口。

——就像那些首相一样。

“没关系，有时候即使位高权重，也要保持一丝单纯的童心，我忘记这是不是王尔德说的了。”Humphrey笑一笑：“您要是想玩，跟我说一声就好，干嘛偷偷摸摸地过来。您回去休息吧，这边我来收拾就好。”

Jim回到自己的私人办公室，这才发现后背已经被冷汗浸透了。

这次他没跟Annie说，Jim知道即使说了Annie也只会像哄小孩子一样哄他。这几个首相Jim了解的不多，头两个算是带领英国打赢世界大战的伟人，放进来很正常，但后两个有什么突出贡献吗？加入欧共体？让英镑贬值14%？Jim百思不解。

一夜没休息好的结果就是在面对前首相留下的政治顾问Dorothy咄咄逼人的追问时，Jim的脑子完全不够用，只关注到了她的亮片裙和她漂亮却吵闹的女式手表。她要她的原办公室，而Bernard连“Carry her”这样简单的指令都听不懂。不过Dorothy自己争取回来了办公室，还让Humphrey变得灰头土脸，这是Jim最近为数不多的快乐了。她紧接着还帮他搞定了加薪问题，Jim更加开心，那间诡异的娃娃屋被他暂时抛在了脑后。

但他还是忍不住的。

Jim在十一点左右的时候悄悄从床上翻下来，穿上衣服，蹑手蹑脚地出去了。他打开绿门，自己一个人摸黑朝着内阁秘书办公室走去——Jim不敢点灯，他不想惊扰到任何人。到了二楼，他用之前要的钥匙打开门锁，胆战心惊地走向了娃娃屋。

今天是个多云的天气，月色晦暗不明，娃娃屋整体呈现出一片铁青色的模样，显得有些面目狰狞。Jim走到娃娃屋正面，却发现一个窗口上挂了半个身子，晃晃荡荡的，把他吓了一跳。

定睛一看，Jim发现那只是手里拿着张纸片的Churchill，他把对方放回去，看了下纸片，只有一个“救命”。Jim有些不明所以，又看了一眼娃娃屋，却在一瞬间感到毛骨悚然。

他很确定放进去Churchill的时候，他和他的两个秘书没挨那么近！

难道他们活了？

Jim把所有窗户都打开了，仔细地看着里面，依旧安静地只有滴答滴答的机械声，玩偶们也都呆在原处，Lloyd George站在门旁，Churchill站在床边，内阁秘书们有的在批阅文件，有的在汇报。他说了一句：“看来是我眼花了。”一步步走出了办公室，关上了门。

突然他又冲了回去，通过窗户死死盯着里面的玩偶。

动了！他们肯定动了！

那个唯一一个穿着挂满勋章军装的内阁秘书拉住了Llyod George的手，那两个内阁秘书坐在了Churchill的身边，Harold Wilson趴到了窗口，剩下那个高大的首相努力缩到角落里。他们都无声地张大嘴，仿佛在对着他喊。

救命。

滴答，滴答，滴答。屋里的机械还在响。

Jim恐惧地闭上了眼睛，又忍不住睁开。

滴答，滴答，滴答。秘书们已经完全抓住他们的首相了。

救——命——

Jim发狂似的喊了起来，惊醒了休息的警卫。他们上楼来，问Jim发生了什么。Jim只说自己在梦游，并要求他们要把这件事绝对保密，绝对不能告诉任何人。

这场噩梦让Jim休养了差不多一个来月，他也再没敢涉足那里。在选出来新主教之后，Jim与他在白色客厅的壁炉前拍照时，问他是否喜欢Humphrey Appleby。其实Jim倒不是那么在乎Humphrey以权谋私的行为，但他想请主教帮个忙。不知为什么，某种直觉让他不想找与Humphrey关系密切的人，Jim想瞒着他的内阁秘书做点儿事。

“我受不了他，十分坦率地说，”对方轻声说：“他这个人十分自鸣得意。”

“太好了，十分坦率地说，他的办公室里有个邪门的东西，您可以给我一些圣水或者灵符吗？”Jim问。

对方奇怪地看了他一眼：“首相，我是个神学家，或者说，是宗教界人士。”他说：“我不是个心理医生，很遗憾不能帮助您。”

Jim感觉自己被嘲讽了，不过这种倒霉事只能自己打落牙齿肚里吞。他也问了问Annie和Lucy，让她俩帮自己找找灵媒。Annie还稍作理会，给他带了些水晶球元素瓶之类的回来，Lucy则毫不掩饰自己对老爹的鄙夷：“爸，我尊重你的信仰自由，但我是无神论者，你也要尊重我。”

他想去找Dorothy帮自己，但Jim想起来Dorothy穿过跟里面的女玩偶一样的亮片裙，还有着一样的发型。凝神静听，Dorothy身上仿佛也有“滴答滴答”的声音。Jim又仔细回忆了一下，自从Dorothy出现后那两次他看娃娃屋的时候，都没有找到那个女玩偶。这让他产生了一个可怕的念头，并疏远了Dorothy。

接下来纷纷扰扰的事又拖延了很久，直到国葬结束，Jim才找到机会再一次偷偷去了内阁办公厅。这次他带了手电筒和火柴，如果真的确定那些玩偶会动，他下定了一把火烧掉它的决心。

手电筒挨个照射过窗户，Jim发现里面那个女玩偶还在，只不过换了一身套装，还戴了一条精致的小珍珠项链。她的头发跟Dorothy也不是一个颜色，Dorothy偏白金色，而她是金棕色。Jim放心了，转身的时候却又听见有尖细的声音叫他的名字：“Jim！”

Jim回头，发现之前的绿色空房子沙发上已经坐上了Herbert Attwell。往常他肯定是要好好嘲笑这位倒霉政敌，但今天他却觉得害怕。Jim把他放回去，开始准备划火柴。

“Jim！别动手！有话好好说！我们都还活着！这里的首相全都是被巫术变成玩偶的！”尖细的声音又响起：“别回头看我！你只要看我我就不能说话不能动了，这是他们下的诅咒！”

“你是谁？”Jim停了手问道。

“我他妈是你的前任！”尖细的声音气急败坏地骂道：“那几位变成玩偶的时间太长，声音已经哑掉了，我还没变多久！我告诉你，这个娃娃屋可以把放进去的东西全都按比例缩小，变成这里面的配件。同样把里面的东西拿出来，就会变成现实世界的大小。内阁秘书们全是做出来的机械玩偶，他们出屋以后就会变得跟活人没有差别，除了身上的机械响声反而会更明显！我和新来的女首相已经摸清楚了他们的弱点，去唐人街找会巫术的人，把这里面的初代内阁秘书玩偶拿出来，让他们去作法，就可以解开我们的诅咒！”

“我才不管你。”Jim背对着他说道：“你复活对我有好处吗？”

“我是你的盟友！你的内阁秘书让你当首相，只是为了能顺理成章把你变成这里的玩偶！救我就是救你自己！”

Jim关上了灯，半信半疑地离开了。

这件事他没法跟家人说，只有叫了Dorothy让她去唐人街找灵媒。正好Humphrey闯进来：“首相，您在跟亲爱的女士说什么？”他的眼神变得锐利得可怕，Jim觉得他身上的滴答声格外清晰，于是拼尽全力把他推出去，死死关上门：“Dorothy，按我说的，救我！”

后者虽然满脸不解，但还是五分钟不到就找来了一个全身套在黑罩袍里的人。对方在纸上写了一些奇怪的方块字，Dorothy翻译：“这是需要那个库朗的玫瑰水罐，首相。”于是Jim又不得不调来这件文物，按照巫师说的抱在怀里，由他们陪着走过去。

虽说10号里的路曲折回环，可Jim觉得自己走了好久，太久了，不该这么久的。怎么会这么远呢？而且有点儿太安静了，怎么连马路上的汽车鸣笛声都没有了？Jim脑子有点儿晕，空气中有淡淡的香气，灯亮了。他发现自己站在长长的走廊里，面前是一扇一扇的开着的门，里面是他见过的房间。现在他就站在碎花墙纸办公室和男厕所的连线上。

“首相，请挑一间吧。”背后，传来Humphrey笑着的声音。

Jim回头看了一眼，Dorothy站在远远的走廊那头，而那个黑袍灵媒脱了衣服，原来是Bernard。他们目送着他，被吊灯照亮的身影，不知怎么显得格外庞大。

可Humphrey在哪里呢？他要是不在这里，为什么我能听到他的说话？

“我就在娃娃屋的外面呀。”Humphrey如果想用短句子说清楚一件事，还真是很容易：“您不要害怕，我和Bernard都会进来陪您的，我会很快，Bernard可能还要等到自己当上内阁秘书。哦，对了，您所信赖的那位女士，她也是在这里制作出的美丽玩偶呀。”

……是的，是的，他想起来了，Dorothy跟他们也是一派的！那个绿色房间里的只是镜框而已！

他感到自己的身子渐渐僵硬了，这时Herbert和那个女首相冲过来，他们直挺挺地倒下，把Jim压到了墙边的视线死角里。Jim明白过来他们在给他争取时间，巨大的求生欲激发了他的潜能，他开始连滚地逃跑起来。

“我的首相其实很聪明，Sir Arnold，咱们都有一点儿失算。但他们总是这样，一旦聪明就总会惹麻烦，恐怕只有关起来好好教育才能一直保持无价之宝。我只有闭起来眼睛，麻烦各位前辈帮我找到我的首相了。”100

滴，答，滴，答，滴，答，滴，答。

滴，答，滴，答，滴，答，滴，答。

Jim躲在暗处，侧耳静听着那单调的机械声。四个方向，一边是Arnold他们，一边是Churchill的两个内阁秘书，还有剩下的两个，每探出一次头，他们都会朝自己逼近一点。

Jim大叫一声，疯狂地朝着唯一没有那恐怖的“滴答”声的方向狂奔而去。那里站着一个人偶，他不介意，他想那估计是跟他们一样的倒霉蛋。

一个眨眼的瞬间，对方转了过来，脸上似笑非笑地看着他。

——明明Lord Hankey跟他们一样。

Jim恐惧地看着首任内阁秘书脸上的笑容似乎越来越深，他的胳膊不知道什么时候抬了起来，放在唇边，作出一个噤声的手势。滴答滴答的声音逐渐包围了他，Jim一咬牙，爆发出了巨大的力量，一把推开了玩偶，朝着绿门冲去，开了门奔向10号。

“首相，您怎么还不明白呢？您是逃不掉的呀。不要害怕，Lord Hankey这间娃娃屋的魔法是会消退的。我们已经没法像各位前辈制作出我们来一样，制作出这么精细的玩偶了。到100年的时候，魔法完全消失，大家就都是普普通通的玩偶了。”这是Bernard在说话，还是Humphrey？“虽然您背叛过我们，不过您不是说会对我们彼此忠诚吗？所以我们也愿意——”

这凝固了的，淡淡的香气让Jim越来越困倦，视线都要模糊了。

……不对，我没有跨过门栏……

在最后的意识消失，整个人的精神世界没入黑暗前的最后一秒，Jim想到。

“永远和您在一起呀。”

“夫人，请节哀，我们都没有想到Hacker首相居然罹患癌症如此之久，也没想到他居然如此坚韧。”Bernard穿着丧服，强忍眼泪安慰悲伤的Annie。而Humphrey则跟Lucy第一次见面：“小姐，您的父亲是我们所有人的骄傲。”

楼上，清洁工和茶水小姐们正趁着没人管观赏着那个华丽的娃娃屋。阳光照射进它打开的巴洛克雕花窗，映亮了其中最新的藏品：英俊的，有着可爱小虎牙和海一样漂亮的眼睛的男人，正张开了嘴，无声地喊叫着。


End file.
